1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for monitoring performance of dynamic web content applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Information technology (‘IT’) administrators are increasingly using various web site monitoring, recording, and analysis tools to improve end user experience, deliver desired quality of service (‘QoS’), or ensure compliance with a service level agreement (‘SLA’) for their on-line customers. However, many of these tools are developed for monitoring web sites that have static processes, static web content, or both. Often, these tools fail to recognize the dynamically changing content of the web site. As a result, original scripts developed or recorded for monitoring web site performance have to be repeatedly re-recorded to reflect the dynamic changes to the web site content. Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the monitoring, recording, and analysis tools that provide performance monitoring of dynamic web content applications without having to repeatedly re-record end user transactions.